Jonathan Morris
Jonathan Morris is a vampire hunter from the Konami videogame Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin for the Nintendo DS. He is one of the two main, playable characters, along with Charlotte Aulin. He also appears in the cross-over game Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. Character history Jonathan Morris is a descendant of the Belmont clan of vampire hunters. Like his father, John Morris, Jonathan eventually wields the legendary Vampire Killer whip to stave off the minions of evil, although he does not start off with the whip's full power due to his not being of the main Belmont lingeage. While Jonathan starts out using the legendary weapon as a normal whip, he will also be able to equip other kinds of weapons, including swords, axes, and great swords. As a child, Jonathan was raised alongside the Fernandez/Belnades descendant Charlotte Aulin. The two shared a strong, supposedly platonic friendship. In 1944, Morris and Aulin worked together to foil the destruction of mankind by the vampire artist Brauner and his twin vampire daughters, Stella and Loretta. Jonathan shows animosity toward his father for not teaching him how to unlock the full potential of the Vampire Killer whip. However, as the game progresses and he meets Wind, Jonathan begins to fully appreciate and respect his father. It is possible that Jonathan would be the one to pass the whip onto Julius Belmont and maybe play a part in the Demon Castle Wars (he would be 73). He or his son/daughter would have given the Vampire Killer to Julius Belmont in order to defeat Dracula. Game Play Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Jonathan is able to use the Vampire Killer whip, but it starts out very weak for him in the game. To compensate for this, he is able to use many other types of weapons, including swords, axes, and other whips. He is able to equip a large variety of sub-weapons and Martial Arts techniques as Skills, which grow in power the more he uses them. Some of the martial art techniques do not need to be equipped and can be performed using special button combos. Jonathan can switch places with his partner Charlotte Aulin or fight along side her. Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Jonathan is only able to use the Vampire Killer in this game. He is still able to use his Sub-Weapons and Martial Arts though. His sub-weapons level up the more he uses them, and each time they level up, his whip also levels up. Trivia *Jonathan is depicted as being left handed in every piece of official artwork, however, because of the nature of 2D sprites, his dominant hand will switch to match the side he is currently facing *Jonathan could have been named after Jonathan Harker from the Dracula novel. **His name may even throw back to Jonathan Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure who also fight vampire. **His name can also be a reference to his father's, John. External Links * References *''Nintendo Power'', Issue #204 (June 2006). *Konami E3 special site - Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin de:Jonathan Morris Morris, Jonathan Morris, Jonathan Morris, Jonathan Morris, Jonathan Category:Human